


this one's for you

by literallynoonecares



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Spanking, Light breath play, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Pregnancy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Safe to Read if You Are Triggered by Pregnancy or Breeding, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoonecares/pseuds/literallynoonecares
Summary: in which Rey’s hot for Professor and realizes he’s hot for her, too.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	this one's for you

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some more PWP garbage for you to consume as I avoid writing my longer Dark Rey fic I've started and my actual work! 
> 
> In this fic, Rey calls Ben "sir" during sex. They don't use a condom and he finishes inside her but she has an IUD. Please avoid if that triggers you!

Rey stuffs her notebook and laptop in her backpack as the rest of the class shuffles around. She moves slowly, listening to Professor Solo tell the class about an extra credit assignment and his plan for next week. 

She sits in the second row, attentive as always. She would listen to him tell her anything, even if he was reading the phonebook. There was something about his voice that made her stomach drop. She doesn’t think that he even _knows_ that his voice sounds like a mixture of honey and temptation to her. He’s naturally like that. 

It also doesn’t help that he’s one of the best professors she’s ever had. He’s smart, his voice is sexy, and he’s handsome. A professorial triple threat. She’s not the only one who thinks so either, judging from his reviews on Rate My Professor. Rey wonders if Professor Solo has ever read the reviews.

She can barely help herself when she spends half of the class staring at him, batting her lashes and looking at him with the best doe eyes she can manage. Just like every other self-respecting girl in class. And hell, some of the guys. 

She’s always late to every other class, but she’s always early for Professor Solo’s class. She’s desperate to sit as close as possible, letting her fantasies run wild.

“Okay, and for the love of God do the reading next week. I can tell when you don’t.”

It’s a dash to get out of the lecture hall but Rey takes her time. Most of the back hall is gone when Professor Solo calls to her as she leaves.

“Miss Niima. Can you stay after? I’d like to discuss your paper from last week. Unless office hours are more convenient for you?” 

Rey’s heart’s in her throat as she turns around. 

“Oh! I can stay. I don’t have another class for another hour,” her voice is small and cracks and she curses her nerves. 

“Perfect. Come sit in the first row,” he instructs. 

He shuffles papers on his desk and waits until everyone has gone. 

“Sir?”

“Yes, Miss Niima?”

“Was my paper not good? I know you haven’t posted grades yet, but I tried really hard I’ve just been _exhausted_. And I know that’s not an excuse but--“

“Miss Niima,” he says her name like he’s savoring the taste of it on his tongue. “I didn’t ask you to stay after because of your paper.”

“Oh?”

“I believe you know why I asked you to stay after.”

“I don’t,” she says. Her heart’s beating fast and she feels her cheeks flush. 

“Every day you come to this class wearing either a low cut shirt or skirt. Or those damn leggings,” he gestures toward her. She looks down and places one hand on her thigh. His eyes are hungry. She might not have the most experience, but she knows when a guy is into her.

And it certainly seems like Professor Solo is into her. 

And she’s never been so turned on. 

“Even when it’s cold outside. You’ll wear tights with it. You make eyes at me. You only sit in the front. You’re much more obvious than the rest of your classmates who have a crush on me.”

“I don’t have a--“

“Miss Niima.” 

Professor Solo’s eyes narrow, drilling into hers. His voice is deep and thrilling. 

“Yes, Professor Solo?”

“I don’t care. The difference between the others and you is that I’ve been staring at you, too. Have you noticed?”

“I -- uh -- no, sir,” she stammers. 

“I could hardly concentrate on the lecture the day you had that pen in your mouth for half of class.”

“ _Oh_.”

“Do you really not notice?”

“No.”

“It’s not good to lie, Miss Niima.” 

She looks down, away from his prying eyes. She’s always found it easy to resort to life of denial and innocence. Professor Solo wouldn’t letter. And something about him makes her want to tell the truth. To lay everything on the line. 

“I have. I thought I was dreaming it,” she confesses.

“You thought you were dreaming it?”

“I never would have thought that you wanted me as much as I want you. But maybe you don’t.”

“Miss Niima. I’ve been fascinated you since the day you walked into this lecture hall. You’re smart and beautiful.”

“Oh.”

“That’s all?”

“Thank you, sir.”

He’s satiated for now with her answer. He crosses to the front row where she sits. He towers over her, but there’s a softness in his body that makes her feel comfortable and safe. 

She looks up and bats her eyelashes, unsure what else to do in the silence. 

He crouches down next to her.

“What do you want, Miss Niima? What do you want from me?” His voice is low and gravely. Tantalizing and exciting.

“I want you,” she manages to say. She’s more bold than she’s ever been before. There’s something about Professor Solo that makes her want to escape her skin and start anew. 

“Walk up the stairs and lock the door,” he commands. 

She gets up and does as she’s told. It’s a long walk up, in deadly silence. They could hear a pin drop in the lecture hall. And she can feel Professor Solo’s eyes on her ass. Holy shit. She was going to fuck her professor. In the _lecture hall_.

If freshman year Rey could see herself now. 

She locks the door and turns to make her way back down. 

Rey shakes with anticipation and she knows she’s wet. She sits back down in the front row, because she’s not sure what else to do. 

“Stand up, Miss Niima.”

“Rey,” she corrects. 

“Alright. Stand up, _Rey_ ,” he emphasizes. 

She does. 

“Come sit on the desk. I want you eat you out.”

“You want to...?”

“Yes, you heard me. Now get on the desk.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Please let me know if you’d like to stop, Rey.”

“Okay.”

She jumps up on the desk and scans the empty lecture hall. She feels thoroughly debauched already and her clothes were still on. Not for long though, because she’s suddenly _very_ aware of her professor’s mouth on hers. It’s a hungry, searing kiss. Weeks of desperation and wanting pour out from both Rey and Professor Solo.

He begins to kiss her neck, moving her hair gently out of the way. He handles her with such care Rey thinks she could burst. His touches are light and magnetic and ruinous all at once. 

“So beautiful,” he murmurs against her neck as he reaches for her shirt. He pulls it over her head and Rey wishes she had worn something other than her basic tan lace bra, but she had no idea she’d end up on her professor’s desk with him in between her legs. 

“So beautiful,” he says again and she beams, turning bright red. “My best student. My favorite student.”

He kisses her breasts and unhooks her bra, taking one breast in his mouth and working her nipple in the other. 

“Always coming to class showing off your little cleavage and your ass. Driving me _crazy_. How am I ever supposed to concentrate on philosophy when all I can think of is the way you taste?”

“Professor--“

“Yes, Rey?”

“Does this count as my extra credit assignment?” 

He chokes out a throaty laugh. 

“You’re a naughty girl, aren’t you?”

“I am,” she whimpers as goosebumps pop up all over her body as he kisses down her stomach and takes off her leggings. 

Rey suddenly remembers she’s not wearing underwear. She’s laid bare for her professor on his desk. And she can see the dark glimmer of hunger in his eyes.

“Oh,” he says as he discovers she’s not wearing anything. “Or maybe you’re a very good girl after all.”

She whines and bucks her hips toward him.

“Please, sir.”

“Yes, Rey?”

“Want you to eat me out. Please, Professor.”

Professor Solo tsks but lowers to his knees. He acts as if he’s praying at the altar of Rey -- and maybe he is. What they’re doing is sinful enough anyway. Confession should be swift.

“You’re soaked already. I bet you were soaked through your leggings. Could you feel it?”

“Yes,” she says breathlessly. A part of her wonders if she should be embarrassed, but she quickly shakes it off when she sees just how big of a grin is on her professor’s face before he has his mouth on her cunt. 

“Tastes so good, Rey. Just like I imagined. My best girl,” he says in between his tongue licking her up and down, his breath hot on her cunt. She nearly combusts at the endearment.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Such a good girl.”

He stretches her out with two fingers while his tongue circles her clit. He’s so good at this, Rey thinks. It’s never felt like this before. She feels herself close to the edge. He can tell, too.

“That it’s, Rey. Come for me. Come on your professor’s face.” 

He keeps the rhythm steady as she falls over the edge, coming on his face and fingers. She clenches around him and he pushes her through it in waves, her body shaking. When she returns to earth, he gets up and kisses her deeply. 

She relishes in the taste of her on his mouth, sweet and salty. He pulls away and flips her over. 

“Put your legs on the ground for me. Bend over,” he commands. 

She scrunches down and does as she’s told. She feels his body weight lean on her back as he whispers in her ear. 

“Good girl, always doing as you’re told. That’s right.”

She feels the weight of his body leave her and she whimpers at the loss. She hears him chuckle at her and then his tone shifts.

“Shit,” he exclaims. 

“What?” Rey asks hurriedly, afraid she did something wrong.

“I thought I had a condom in my wallet. I don’t. Do you have one?”

She turns her head to face him and shakes her head. 

“Fuck,” he says and runs his hands through his hair. For some reason, that turns Rey on even more.

“I just had a STI test. I don’t have any. And I have an IUD.”

“Are you...?”

“Fuck me, Professor. Sir, please. I want your cock.”

“Fuck, Rey. You’re almost too good. I’m clean too. Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Fuck me, sir. Please,” she begs. 

She turns her head back around, leaning on her arms. He unzips his pants and takes out his cock, stroking it a few times before lining himself at her entrance. 

He slides in with her name leaving his lips and slaps her ass lightly. She jolts forward a bit, caught off guard. 

“Do that again,” she requests. 

He does. And he pulls her hair, forcing her to look back at him and then he kisses her. His hand is on the sides of her neck, gently squeezing to give her a heady experience. He fucks her relentlessly, but Rey thinks it’s the most intimate thing she’s ever experienced. 

He snakes his hand around her waist and plays with her clit until he’s brought on another climax for her. As he nears his own, he leans forward. His body engrosses her and his thrusts are slow and languid. 

He kisses the back of her neck and tells her how good she is, how perfect she takes his cock, how he’s proud of her. She holds back tears at the overwhelming feelings she’s experiencing. The pain, pleasure, and endearment mix in her head and she doesn’t know where to focus. 

Instead, she begs her professor for more and begs him to come inside her. 

“Please, sir. I want to feel you come inside me,” she pleads. He comes with a few erratic thrusts and slides out of her. She senses his eyes on her, and she flips around before he can look away. 

“Rey...”

“Yes, Professor?” Rey asks, resting on her forearms and looking at him with the biggest doe eyes she can muster in the post-coital bliss. 

“I apologize. We shouldn’t have...it was inappropriate. Should you want to tell the Dean or transfer to a different philosophy class I can arrange that.”

“No,” she says quickly, reaching down for her bra and shirt. She’s too raw and exposed like this with his come dripping out of her. She dresses quickly. 

He looks at her with a mix of confusion, relief, and wonder.

“I don’t regret it. I wanted that. I wanted you. I _want_ you.”

“I’m glad, Miss Niima,” he smiles at her, picking up the leggings from the ground and handing them to her. 

“I should go. I have class in twenty minutes and I’ll need to go to the restroom.”

“Yes, we can’t have you showing up to your next class with my come dripping down your legs.”

She blushes again, hearing the obscene words come out of his mouth.

“Professor,” she admonishes. 

“You should go. And don’t forget to do the reading. I might quiz you on it.”

“I’ll have to attend office hours to make sure I’m caught up on the content.”

Ben clutches the side of the desk and he doesn’t break eye contact with Rey. She smirks and knows she’s driving him crazy. She loves that she holds a power over him. Over her _professor._ And she doesn't even know his first name.

“I expect to see you there, Miss Niima.”

She nods and takes her time walking up there stairs to give him one last show before she leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> comments + kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> follow me on twitter
> 
> and check out some of my other smutty one shots you might be interested in:
> 
> I want you next to me — a smutty one shot (best friend’s sister/roommates)
> 
> control (to get what I want) — a CNC one shot
> 
> love me at the ungodly hour — an edging/orgasm delay fic


End file.
